The inventor works with infants and toddlers with handicaps. While trying to provide activities to stimulate motor skill development and visual stimulation she thought of the idea of providing a transparent table that would fit safely over the child who is in a supine position. There is a need for these children to develop cognitive skills through motor activities of reaching and manipulating with the hands. This is a difficult task when done to one side or the other on the surface the child is lying on. The visual stimulation is accomplished when pictures or books are laid on a transparent top or attached to the sides of the table. Also, painting can be done directly on the transparent surface or on paper attached to underside of table top. Various devices have been proposed to accommodate the supine adult such as Bedside Book Holder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,255. None of these provide for the versatility needed by the young child who spends much of his/her time on a floor mat.